


dane dehaan fandom & dane gang 3-sentence fic collection (volume 1)

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012), Dane Gang - Fandom, In Treatment, Kill Your Darlings (2013), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Place Beyond the Pines (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Asphyxiation, Cardiophilia, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daemons, Drinking, Drug Use, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Fixation, Scars, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, THIS HAS A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING OK, Vivisection, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of 3-sentence fics i did on tumblr over the summer -- mostly dane gang, but there's a section for just kill your darlings and a section for just the amazing spider-man 2 as well. each has its prompt written above it so you know what you're in for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dane dehaan fandom & dane gang 3-sentence fic collection (volume 1)

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who don't know yet, dane gang is a post-canon roleplay group where all of dane dehaan's characters live together in one universe. visit thedanegang on tumblr for more info.

**[ kill your darlings ]**

 

**allen/lucien + asphyxiation**

 

they’ve faked their deaths with ropes and chairs a thousand times but lucien thinks it’s not enough. he asks for allen’s hands around his neck instead and allen drunkenly complies, pressing his thumbs into lu’s trachea until his blood screams for oxygen and his brain goes blank. lucien wakes later with bruises on his throat and fire in his lungs and he should probably be dead but he’s never felt more _alive._

 

**allen/lucien + benzedrine**

 

allen maintains that lucien carr on drugs is something that everyone in the world has to see at least once. after swallowing a strip of benzedrine he practically _glows_ , eyes wide with visions no one else can see and mouth spewing the theories of a lunatic. with a scarf tied around his head and his hands moving faster than shooting stars allen can easily believe he’s something _more_ than human, some brilliant angel of madness and muse.

 

**allen/lucien + oral kink**

 

he’s a bit tipsy but lucien is too, and allen can’t help but fall in love with his mouth as he speaks and smiles and laughs beside him at the bar. the way his tongue flicks across his lips after he takes a sip from his glass is _maddening_ , and when he skims his fingertips across their glossy surface afterward allen’s heart skips and his stomach fills with heat. as he watches lucien’s adam’s apple swim under his skin as he tilts his head back to down his drink, he thinks he’d give _anything_ just to be that glass, to be tasted by those immaculate lips, swallowed by that delicate throat.

 

**lucien + chewing glass**

 

lucien doesn’t just _enjoy_ freaking people out, he derives _immense_ personal pleasure from being the one to turn an ordinary day into an extraordinary one - to break the _circle_ , as it were. in a restaurant alone he bites off a chunk of his wine glass and curls his tongue over its sharp corners, considering what would happen if he were to _swallow_ right now, imagining the white flashes of pain he would feel as the shard scrapes his esophagus on its way down. instead he decides to press the glass into the wall of his cheek until it slices through, and as liquid heat floods his mouth he flashes his pretty waitress a self-satisfied, bloody grin, relishing the look of horror she gives him in return.

 

**lucien + hanging for kicks**

 

originally it was a way out but now he just likes the _danger_ of it. he anchors the noose to a pipe he knows - or maybe just _assumes_ \- will bend under his weight, and kicks the chair away so that he’s hanging by his neck, choking, dizzy from restricted oxygen and _excitement_ until the pipe finally breaks. when he hits the ground and gasps and feels his pulse pound against the rope still tight around his throat he thinks to himself that there’s no better way to live than by hanging on the edge of death.

 

**[ the amazing spider-man 2 ]**

 

**parksborn + vivisection parts 1 & 2**

 

harry knew it wouldn’t be enough just to make him bleed. he has to _see_ the heart that pumps the live-giving blood he so desperately needs, to reach inside peter and grasp it in his green claws. as he splits his childhood friend down the middle and cracks open his ribs he cackles, “let’s see just how well you can self-heal, _spidey_.”

 

peter can heal, but not from the things harry has done to him. he doesn’t even resist as harry pins him down and tears open his suit and skin with a slice of metal from his glider, cackling with glee the entire time. he cries out as his ribs are broken, puncturing his lungs and leaving his heart exposed to the deadly clutches of the goblin that was once his best friend.

 

**harry/electro + scars**

 

the hand that electro shocked is now riddled with minuscule lightning-shaped scars, replacing harry’s fingerprints with the mark of the incredible being he’d only barely touched. harry runs his tongue over the subtly-raised marks and imagines what he’d look like with these scars covering his whole body, curling over his ribs and up his neck to hide the ugly wounds of his disease. he thinks it would be fitting, to exchange his weakness for power.

 

**harry + drunk/vomiting**

 

harry’s never really cared about regulating his alcohol consumption, even after he got sick, but when he hits the bottom of his second bottle of vodka in one night he starts to fear that his sickness isn’t going to be what takes his life at all. his weakened body trembles as he tries to stand but he ends up on the ground on his hands and knees, retching violently, disoriented and nauseous and entirely _alone_. as he expels the burning liquid contents of his stomach onto the carpet he’s thankful that he at least can’t feel his sores stinging.

 

**harry + heroin**

 

harry picked up more than a few unsavory habits while at school, and the tracks up his arm betray one of his worst. he’d been clean for a while but when he finds out he’s dying he craves the pinch of the needle, the hot hot _heat_ searing in his veins. he injects it alone in his room and for the first time since his father’s death, as his breath calms and euphoria swims in his bloodstream, his hands finally stop _shaking_.

 

**harry + electricity aftermath**

 

when electro’s current leaves his body harry crumbles to the ground, twitching and trembling with lingering static energy. a deep ache settles in his skeleton, making him feel heavy and weak, and he breathes shallowly while his stuttering heartbeat struggles to rediscover its rhythm. he’s not sure how much he can take before his heart gives out all together but when electro asks if he’s alright, harry looks up at him with eyes glossed over from pain and grins with blistered lips, saying, “do it again.”

 

**harry + drinking out of spite**

 

he’s only sixteen but he feels even younger when he gets the bottle of scotch in the mail, an impersonal and impractical reminder of how little his father cares for him. one look at it and he’s a sad, neglected eleven-year-old again, being shipped off to boarding school to _rot_ , and he thinks he should smash it but he decides to drink the whole thing instead as a _fuck you_ to the world. he soon finds that his slender body is not cut out for such hard alcohol and most of it floods from his guts to the toilet, some of it spills from the bottle to the floor, and the rest remains to pound in his skull and make him wish he’d never been born at all.

 

**[ dane gang ]**

 

**timbo + ice cream**

 

chris is furious when he finds the back of his truck torn open and a trail of melted ice cream spilled through the halls of harry’s house. they all point fingers until andrew alerts them of a strange sound coming from under the kitchen sink. when they open the cabinet they find a bunch of torn-up ice cream wrappers and one plump, purring panther with chocolate clinging to his whiskers.

 

**andrew + self harm**

 

andrew is _angry_ but instead of letting his emotions run wild he’s found another form of release, one that’s less destructive to those around him. over and over he slices into his fingers with a paper plane, each cut eliciting a hiss from him and a drop of blood on the plane’s wing. he watches the crisscrossing cuts close up before his eyes and tries to make himself believe that all pain can be healed.

 

**andrew + sweet tooth**

 

lucien’s got cigarettes and jason’s got blunts but andrew has licorice held between his teeth, red as his lips and sugary sweet. his diet has always been _atrocious_ , all microwave spaghetti and potato chips, but it’s candy he loves most and hoards in his bedroom to eat at night when he can’t sleep. while jesse buys pickles andrew stocks up on red vines and jelly beans and when jesse looks in their cart he laughs, “oh, the dentist must _hate_ you.”

 

**andrew/trip + concerts**

 

a lot of the music andrew likes is too _soft_ for trip, so trip decides to convert andrew by taking him to a local metal concert so he can really experience the music the way it _should_ be experienced. andrew keeps an open mind and it all goes well until the crowd gets rowdy and andrew sends three people flying across the room before fleeing the scene. it’s when the commotion dies down and trip finds andrew sitting, spooked and uncomfortable, on the roof of the building that he starts to think maybe this kid is a little too metal for metal concerts.

 

**andrew/harry + carousel**

 

andrew and harry are probably _definitely_ the two biggest “kids” on the carousel, but they don’t care one bit.

"i still can’t believe you’ve never been on one of these before!" harry calls over his shoulder to andrew as he sits on the back of a particularly majestic white horse.

"i told you i didn’t get out much!" andrew shouts in reply, smiling ear-to-ear as he tries to cling to the silly little plastic pony he’s on and film the ride at the same time.

 

**andrew/harry/lucien + shopping trip**

 

harry sorts through a mountain of scarves while lucien picks up anything that looks vintage and andrew is their _doll_ for the day, forced to try on anything and everything they pick out for him because this shopping trip was _their_ treat. they dress him up in name-brand fashion and designer shoes and argue over whether he looks better in _green_ or _red_ while he stares longingly at the plain gray hoodies in the window of the store across from them. he eventually agrees to a nice black peacoat on the condition that he gets to wear it with the simple denim jeans that mysteriously appeared in the pile of clothes they’re checking out.

 

**andrew/lucien + baking**

 

andrew is no good at baking but at least he’s _reading the instructions_. lucien insists he’s _done this before_ as he mixes milk and butter in a bowl with a spatula, ignoring andrew’s insistence that he hasn’t put in enough flour. when lucien runs to the cabinet to find some vanilla, andrew reluctantly waves a hand over the bowl and levitates the eggshell shards out of the mix.

 

**andrew/lucien + chronicle au**

 

they meet when lucien transfers to his school. andrew resents him at first because of the unwanted attention andrew gets when his classmates ask if he and lucien related (as far as he knows they are not), but after lucien’s silver tongue gets andrew’s camera back from some bullies he begins to change his mind about him. lucien takes a genuine interest in andrew and when he comes to sit with andrew on the bleachers every day so they can share books and music and drawings andrew starts to see him as a _brother_ , not just because they look so alike.

 

**andrew/lucien + a cat**

 

andrew finds a tiny stray kitten on his way back from work one day, huddling in a storm drain with no collar or family in sight. he puts it in his jacket and walks all the way home, afraid to fly with something so small, and as soon as lu sees the mewling little thing he’s _smitten_. by the time andrew returns with cat food and a litter box lucien is lying on his bed with the feline curled on his chest, purring away, and andrew has to spend the next hour convincing him that the poor kitten shouldn’t have to live with the name _arthur rimbaud_.

 

**andrew/jesse + photoshoots**

 

jesse and andrew have made it their _thing_ to go out on a photoshoot at least once a week, sometimes twice. jesse takes pictures of homeless people and crooked sidewalks and graffiti on the undersides of bridges, and when he turns to the camcorder andrew constantly has trained on him as they walk the city together he exclaims gleefully that he’s _so full of inspiration_ , but andrew -

andrew’s inspiration is jesse.

 

**andrew/jesse + furbies**

 

jesse and andrew make frequent trips to department stores as an excuse to get out of the house and shoot in the streets. one day while passing the toy aisle in target, jesse points to a sleeping furby on display and says, ”that thing is demon spawn.”

"i dunno, i think it’s kinda cute," andrew replies, and when jesse looks at him like he’s crazy he prods the toy telekinetically to spontaneously bring it to life and scare the ever-living _shit_ out of his friend.

 

**andrew/jesse + scars**

 

after andrew sees jesse’s burns he feels deeply obligated to share his own damage. when he lifts his shirt jesse glosses trembling fingers over the fearful pink scar below his ribs and asks “how did you survive this?”

"i didn’t," andrew replies darkly before he takes jesse’s outstretched hand by the wounded wrist and gives it a gentle squeeze. "and that’s why you _have to._ ”

 

**andrew/jason + hand holding**

 

jason knows their conversation has gone too far when andrew’s camera begins to shake in his grip. just when it seems like he’s about to lose himself, jason takes andrew’s hands in his own, steadying the camera and looking into its lens so that andrew sees him, really _sees_ him, and lets him pull him out of the crushing darkness. because the nights are _hard_ and sometimes jason’s touch is all andrew needs to make it safely through.

 

**andrew/jason + sigur ros**

 

when andrew finds out that sigur rós released _two new albums_ in the years he missed, he’s horrified - and he’s even _more_ horrified when jason admits he too had missed both releases while traveling from place to place. they run out to the record store and pick up the albums, then lay on the floor in harry’s living room, head to head, andrew’s camera drifting lazily above them as they listen. while jason finds he prefers the metallic clangs and distorted riffs of kveikur that call to mind the roaring of his bike’s engine, andrew knows he’s found a new favorite in the ethereal soundscape of valtari, which clears his mind as sufficiently as flying and relaxes him into a state of pure bliss.

 

**andrew/jason + inhaling**

 

andrew has panic attacks sometimes when he’s between nightmares, when the darkness around him and inside him threaten to meet and destroy him in the process. when jason sees him struggling he curls around him, puts a hand on his stomach and tells him to _breathe_ , tells him to focus on his voice and _inhale exhale_ _inhale exhale_. when andrew calms down enough that the camera stops shaking on the bedside table jason holds him close and breathes with him, reminds andrew how to fill his lungs with oxygen by filling his own with _andrew._

 

**andrew/jason + smoking**

 

andrew’s never smoked a cigarette before and never planned to but jason is high and incorrigible and waving the menthols in his face so he thinks he’ll give it a try just this once. jason lights one for him and after a single inhale andrew’s lungs are screaming for clean air and he coughs all the smoke out his mouth and nose in billowing clouds. jason quickly puts the cig between his own lips instead and tries to stifle his laughter while he pats andrew on the back as andrew sputters and asks if he’s supposed to feel like his _nerves are shivering._

 

**andrew/jason + hugging**

 

jason is so _tall_ and when he folds over andrew and wraps his arms around him he envelops him completely. he never speaks, just buries his fingers and nose in andrew’s hair and breathes him in like he’s taking a drag from a cigarette. it feels warm and close and _safe_ and andrew doesn’t even care if his camera is crushed between them because jason’s heart is beating in his ear and no one’s ever hugged him like this before.

 

**jason/jesse + words left unsaid / apologies**

 

jason knows he should have told jesse he was leaving. he knows he shouldn’t have left it up to andrew. he folds the train ticket over in his hands as his stomach churns with regret and he tells himself it’s _better this way_ , for the sole, _selfish_ reason that he won’t have to be the one to see the heartbreaking look of betrayal on jesse’s face.

 

when jason gets back he apologizes, but jesse turns away, dismissing him with gritted teeth and tears in his eyes. jason balls his hands into fists but the object of his anger is _himself_. now he _knows_ he was wrong - jesse’s rejection is a _million_ times more painful than telling him in the first place ever would have been.

 

**jason/jesse + laughter**

 

they get really high together one day, jesse on the pills he smuggled from his world and jason from weed that jesse claims reeks of cat piss. jason tries to do something ‘sexy’ involving breathing smoke into jesse’s mouth while they kiss but jesse can’t stop laughing and pushing him away, telling him to _take his toilet mouth to the bathroom where it belongs_. jason gives up and starts laughing too, and jesse suddenly forgets all about the smell because what’s coming out of jason now is pure _sunshine._

 

**jason/jesse + hickeys**

 

jesse feels a deep need to mark jason, claim him as is own, because jason is so much _bigger_ than him and it drives him crazy that he can’t just throw an arm over him to say _“he’s mine”_. instead he drags his lips all over jason’s skin and when kissing him isn’t enough he starts to _suck_ , pulling pieces of jason into his mouth as if to _inhale_ him. he doesn’t let go until he thinks he can _feel_ the blood vessels breaking and leaves a trail of rose red and deep purple across jason’s neck and chest and stomach while jason whimpers and bucks with pleasure beneath him.

 

**jason/jesse + tickle fights**

 

the fight starts because jason is blazed and cuddly and lying across jesse on the bed while jesse whines and struggles to breathe under the larger guy’s weight. he tries over and over to push him off with no avail but the second he slides his hands into jason’s armpits he sends him scrambling away in a fit of panicked laughter. having found his weakness, jesse tackles him down and gets his revenge in the form of tickling fingers all over jason’s ribs and hips and stomach that make him giggle and squirm and beg for jesse to stop.

 

**andrew/jesse/jason + sleeping**

 

they’ve all taken to sleeping in one bed - andrew and jesse together don’t take up much room on a king size mattress, and jason has a way of curling his longer body around the two of them so they all fit just right. jesse always wants to be in the middle but he has a habit of sprawling his limbs out in his sleep, which andrew doesn’t mind because the crook of his elbow makes a pretty good pillow. andrew keeps to himself, legs folded and arms tucked to his chest, but he nestles close to jesse anyway, and doesn’t mind when jason reaches his arm across jesse’s stomach to curl his hand around andrew’s ribs.

 

**andrew/jesse/jason + house sitting**

 

as soon as they find out they have the house to themselves jesse suggests they throw a party, but gives up after andrew vehemently protests and jason reminds him that _they have no friends._ instead jason promises to take over the kitchen and utilize its every amenity to make them the best dinner ever while andrew and jesse “borrow” the flat-screen in harry’s room to marathon star wars with the surround sound speakers turned all the way up. after the movies are finished and jason’s awesome family meal is consumed, andrew passes out on the couch from a full stomach and jesse takes jason back to harry’s room to introduce him to the adjustable bed he discovered earlier.

 

**andrew/jesse/jason + cry sessions**

 

it’s andrew who starts it because it’s storming and he can’t escape the guilt of what happened that night in the clouds, but soon jesse is crying with him and he’s not even sure _why_. jesse attributes his tears to the shock of seeing the strongest person he knows in such a vulnerable state and also to the bottle of lucien’s whiskey he downed earlier when he was bored. jason thinks he will never understand either of them but he lets jesse crawl into his lap to bury his face in his shirt and strokes andrew’s back soothingly as he hiccups.

 

**andrew/jesse/jason + daemons**

 

they’re a diverse bunch, that’s for sure - a falcon, an ocelot, and a moth - but they’ve never had trouble fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. jason’s falcon has made a habit of preening jesse’s ocelot’s splotched fur like he’s her chick, and though jesse says he finds it _degrading_ his daemon always loudly purrs his approval until jesse blushes and mutters something about _mutiny_. andrew’s moth is not as comfortable with touching but when jesse’s feeling restless she lets the ocelot bat at her with his paws as she flutters just out of reach, and she flies with andrew and jason’s daemon while jason rides his motorcycle like they’re all a part of some mismatched flock.

 

**[ misc. dane ]**

 

**trip + zombies**

 

the bodies hanging from the street lamps send chills down trip’s spine as he makes his way across the street beneath them. he walks slowly and carefully until one of the corpses starts _moving, snarling_ , twisting and kicking at him and scaring him so badly he almost vomits his pounding heart out on the pavement. then he’s _really_ running.

 

**rachel/nelson + serenades**

 

rachel can’t fall asleep because there’s _music_ coming from somewhere outside her room and at first she thinks it’s some of her mom’s weird religious choir bullshit but when the singing voice cracks awkwardly she realizes it’s _nelson_. she checks outside her door but of course he’s got to be outside her _window_ , even though her room is on the first floor of her house and he could have just knocked to come in instead of standing outside like a stray kitten with a guitar and an elvis costume. she opens the window with a long-suffering smile and invites the poor kid in so he won’t get eaten by mosquitoes, but not before he finishes his acoustic rendition of ‘call me maybe’ and confesses his love for her all over again.

 

**andrew + bruises**

 

matt’s too dumb to notice but steve does, he _does_ and his heart clenches in his chest when he sees andrew pulling his sleeve down to cover a bruised wrist or walking around with his hood up all day to hide the red marks of a slap to the neck. when andrew comes to school one morning with a huge bandaid on the side of his face claiming he “popped a zit” steve finally calls bullshit because _no zit is that big_ and andrew has perfect skin anyway. andrew resists at first but steve drags him out to the bleachers alone and presses a cold can of soda to the bruise on his cheek while andrew stares off in melancholy silence because no one’s ever _done_ this for him before.


End file.
